


Stuck (whether you want it or not)

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Deal With It, Discord: Tomarrymort | Chamber of Secrets, Flustered Tom Riddle, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Lockhart is a little shit, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sane Tom Riddle, Shippy Gen, chaos Crew Assemble!, everyone is born in the same generation, i liked writing this XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: What if Gilderoy Lockhart Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald all went to Hogwarts together? Chaos, that's what.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gilderoy Lockhart/Tom Riddle
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Stuck (whether you want it or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Shihane on discord for this monstrosity. Thank you to sunflower123ink for being a quick and thorough beta!

Tom was annoyed.  _ Very _ annoyed. He had tried sitting with the rich kids but they were just too much. Their entire vocabularies consisted of the sentence,  _ “My father will hear about this,” _ and, pairing that along with the multitude of racial slurs that had been aimed at him, he’d had enough. 

Besides, he was just 12, he had plenty of time for manipulation.  And when he was older, they would  _ pay. _ For now, though, Tom sighed; he would just have to settle for peace and quiet. 

He strolled past the occupied compartments, looking for the one where he had left his trunk and supplies. When he neared it, however, he was confronted by a very blond boy dressed in somewhat  _ shiny _ robes. How anyone could make plain black robes shiny, Tom didn’t know. All he did know was he wanted this boy  _ out _ of his face. 

“Move.” He demanded, pushing all of his coldness into the words.

Instead of being frightened as he hoped, the boy just  _ winked _ . He  _ winked _ . Tom was annoyed. 

He hoped his face would tell as much, but the boy was either  _ very _ bad at picking up cues of any kind or he’d just ignored him. As much as Tom despised to admit it, it was probably the latter. 

“My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, what’s yours, pretty?” The other asked flirtatiously, bopping his nose.

Tom was taken aback. What the actual  _ fuck _ ?

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” He croaked very impolitely. 

The boy Lockhart just grinned and Tom suddenly felt like he’d fallen into a trap.

“What’s your name, cutie? I could call you my future Husband but that would be pretty forward, wouldn’t it?” 

Tom gaped harder, trying not to move further backward and get pressed into the hard corridor walls. Instead, he tripped over himself, and Lockhart caught him, giving him a wide grin that showed all his glinting teeth.  Tom felt like a Disney princess,  _ what the fuck. _

When the other boy pressed a kiss on his forehead before letting him stand properly, Tom colored bright red. 

Before he could run away, however, a head popped out of his compartment.  _ His _ compartment. 

“Hey, Gilderoy-” 

The green-eyed munchkin looking child stopped when he noticed an extremely red and blushing Tom next to a very unabashed Lockhart, the former still leaning very slightly on the latter. When Tom realized it, however, he scrambled to separate himself from the blond. 

The black-haired midget sighed before closing the compartment door. 

“You owe me one Gilderoy!” Came a muffled voice from inside. 

“Wait what?” Tom demanded in a  hysterical totally respectable voice, “What is happening in there!?” 

When he tried to push his captor away and forcefully enter the compartment though, he was blocked off. 

“Let. me. through,” He demanded. Lockhart grinned once more. 

“Let me through,” He growled again. Tom glared at him, an invitation to a silent face-off. When he won, however, the blond just sighed. 

“You’re no fun.” He whined. 

As per the silent and unsaid agreement, Lockhart moved away, leaving the door open for Tom to see. When Tom peered in, he saw three kids, all crowded around his opened trunk. 

A crazy-haired blond and a red-head were using their wands to search it while the very same black-haired green-eyed boy from before was flipping through one of his more  _ confidential _ books. 

When he noticed Tom he perked up.    
  
“Hi!” He waved as if he hadn’t just been looking through Tom’s stuff. “I’m Harry Potter!” 

At this, the others looked at him too. When they saw how he purposefully avoided Lockhart’s gaze, they offered a nod of understanding. 

“Gilderoy seduced you already?” The crazier looking blond asked conversationally, looking back down, continuing to scan Tom’s socks. At Tom’s red-faced, yet, inquiring look, he shrugged.

“We were bored,” he admitted.

“Also,” stated the red-head slightly suspiciously, “your trunk was chock-full of Dark residue.”

“And you are?” Asked Tom in a horrid imitation of his normal neutral self. Damn Lockhart and his uncanny ability to fluster him.

“Gellert Grindlewald.” The blond introduced. 

The red-head bowed slightly. “Albus Dumbledore.” 

“Gilderoy Lockhart, but you already knew that.” Winked the much more annoying blond, popping into their conversation. 

Dumbledore raised his wand and flicked it casually, causing the door to close.

It was at this moment that Tom knew he was most certainly stuck. 

\--

**A Few Years Later**

\--

The Chamber of Secrets was very different from how Tom had originally found it. It was no longer grimy and moldy, instead refurbished and shining, something due to the hours of hard work their group had put into cleaning. Even currently, Gellert and Albus still weren’t finished, as they were still excavating a block of hardened gunk residing in the nose hole of a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin. 

The Basilisk that had been residing there had been pretty pleased with what they were doing, defying yet another of Tom’s expectations. The beast was not bloodthirsty at all, purely content to lie down and watch them as they cleared out all the dirt and grime.

They had even found and placed some furniture, causing the place to look more like a homey hideout, and less of a dusty cave.

All in all, Tom was pretty happy with how his life had turned out. He had a secret sanctuary, friends of his intellect in Ravenclaw, and… he also had Lockhart. Tom still wasn’t sure where he fit in and did  _ not _ want to think about it. 

So, in conclusion, if he forgot about Lockhart, Tom could say pretty confidently that he was living a good life. Yes, Harry was somewhat annoying, but that could be fixed with a single Silencio. Yes, Albus and Gellert’s sexual tension was somewhat unbearable, but hey, he was fine with that, especially considering it made good entertainment. The only thing he needed to fix was-

“Tom, are you done snogging Gilderoy?” Harry asked conversationally, walking in and immediately lying horizontally on the floral chair he had previously claimed. “I need help with my homework and you can’t check it over if your lips are glued to him.” 

Tom colored. Lockhart (the bastard) did not, merely winking at both him and his traitorous friend.

So, to sum it up, the only thing Tom truly needed to do was fix his blushing problem. (And possibly murder his friends for being traitorous bastards, but that could wait.) 


End file.
